Mein Lied für dich
by Danni P
Summary: TAITO(SHOUNEN-AI)-WARNING!!! Tai und Yama streiten sich, woraufhin Yama ein Lied für Taichi schreibt.


Mein Lied für dich  
  
Was hatte er getan? Hatte er ihre Freundschaft zerstört? Seinen besten Freund verjagt? Aber warum machte er sich überhaupt diese Gedanken? Schließlich hatte ER ihn beleidigt und darauf hatte er nur reagiert, indem er IHN fortgeschickt hatte. Er hatte also keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Taichi stand am Fenster und starrte den niederprasselnden Regentropfen hinterher, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Taichi zischte ein leises "Herein!". Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und der Kopf von Taichis Schwester Hikari kam zum Vorschein. "Tai? Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Taichi drehte sich um, versuchte eine freundliche Miene aufzulegen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang, und sagte: "Klar Kari! Komm nur herein." "Was war denn eben los? Ich habe eine Tür knallen gehört und als ich aus meinem Zimmer lugte, habe ich gesehen, wie Matt aus der Wohnung gerannt ist." "Matt"! Bei diesem Namen erschauderte Taichi. 'Wieso läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter, wenn ich seinen Namen höre? Wieso werde ich immer rot wie eine Tomate, wenn ich in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen sehe? Sollten meine Gefühle für ihn etwa über Freundschaft hinausgehen? Nein, das kann nicht sein.`, dachte Taichi bei sich. Doch seiner Schwester antwortete er: "Es war nichts. Matt und ich haben nur ein bisschen gestritten." Schon wieder dieser Name. Doch diesmal hatte er ihn selbst ausgesprochen. Er merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. "Was ist wirklich los, Tai? Du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich es merke, wenn du lügst." Taichi starrte seine Schwester entgeistert an. 'Sie merkt aber auch wirklich alles. Das ist schon fast beängstigend.` "Es war wirklich nichts. Das wird sich schon wieder einrenken. Es war schließlich nur eine Kleinigkeit." Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob es so einfach gehen würde, wie er es sich vorstellte. Hikari gab sich mit dieser Aussage zufrieden und zog sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück. Taichi warf sich auf sein Bett und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinem Kopfkissen.  
  
Yamato stand auf dem Balkon der Wohnung seines Vaters und dachte nach. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, doch noch immer verdeckten dicke, graue Wolken die noch strahlende Sonne. 'Wieso? Wieso habe ich das getan? Wir haben uns zwar immer gegenseitig aufgezogen und beleidigt, doch es war immer freundschaftlich gemeint. Und wir beide wussten das auch. Aber heute war es anders. Er verhält sich schon seit einigen Wochen so. Aber nur mir gegenüber. Ob er vielleicht was merkt? Verraten meine Augen, dass er mir mehr bedeutet? Seine Augen verraten nichts. Früher konnte ich ihm in seine schokobraunen Augen sehen und wusste sofort, was los war. Aber jetzt? Jetzt erkenne ich leider nur noch seine wunderschönen Augen und nichts, was dahinter steckt.` Yamato erinnert sich an ein Ereignis, das nun schon zwei Jahre zurücklag: Taichi und er spielten im Park, nahe dem Westendviertel, Fußball. "Hey Tai! Spiel mal den Ball rüber!" rief der völlig verschwitzte Yamato seinem Freund zu. "Alles klar! Achtung, hier kommt er.", rief dieser zurück und schoss den Ball in hohem Bogen zu Yamato. Dieser konnte den Ball gerade noch abfangen, wäre aber beinahe beim Aufkommen nach hinten umgefallen und den kleinen Hügel hinuntergekullert, wenn Taichi nicht vorsichtshalber zu ihm hinübergelaufen wäre und ihn nun an den Armen festhielt. Beide schwankten nun und ließen sich absichtlich umfallen. Sie rollte im Gras herum und als sie endlich zum Stillstand kamen, lagen die beiden aufeinander. Taichi lag oben auf und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Völlig außer Atem lagen sie dort einige Minuten, bis Yamato bemerkte, dass Taichi noch immer auf ihm lag. "Ähm, Tai?" "Ja?" "Ähm... du liegst noch immer auf mir." "Oh... äh..." Taichi wurde knallrot und sprang schnell auf. "Entschuldigung.", brachte er nur hervor. Auch Yamato erhob sich mit einem leicht rötlichen Gesicht. "Ach, macht nichts!" "Ich... ich glaube... äh... ich sollte nach Hause gehen. Es ist schon fast dunkel.", stotterte Taichi. "Ähm, ja. Ist gut. Bis morgen dann.", verabschiedete sich Yamato. 'Es war schön, Tai einmal so nahe zu sein. Eigentlich hätte er gar nicht aufstehen brauchen. Wenn uns aber die Leute gesehen hätten...` Yamato schrak plötzlich auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Verstört drehte er sich um und entdeckte seinen Vater. "Willst du nicht reinkommen, Matt? Es ist schon zehn Uhr.", meinte dieser zu seinem Sohn. "Was... äh... ja ich komm gleich rein.", meinte Yamato nur und wandte sich wieder dem sternenbedeckten Nachthimmel zu. Sein Vater drehte sich mit einem Grinsen und einem leichten Kopfschütteln um und ging wieder in die Wohnung. Yamato atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, und ging dann auch in die Wohnung, wo er gleich von seinem Vater angesprochen wurde. "Sag mal, Matt, du schienst eben so abwesend zu sein. Hast du dich mal wieder mit Tai gestritten? Oder nervt dich schon wieder einer deiner Fans?" Diese Fragen. Yamato hatte innerlich gehofft, sein Vater würde ihm diese Fragen nicht stellen. Und nun? Er konnte ihm doch nicht erzählen, dass er sich mit Tai gestritten hatte, ihn aber eigentlich liebte und deshalb nun Kummer hatte. Also erzählte er ihm: "Da ist mal wieder so ne Verrückte. Jun Motomiya. Sie läuft mit ständig hinterher und will Autogramme auf jedes einzelne Shirt das sie besitzt. Das ist echt nervig." "Sei doch froh, dass dir die Mädchen hinterherlaufen. Ich hätte mich darüber gefreut, als ich so alt wie du war." Yamato reagierte nur mit einem müden Lächeln und meinte: "Wenn du meinst, Papa. Mich strengt es jedenfalls an und deshalb gehe ich jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht!" Er gähnte unüberhörbar laut und ging in sein Zimmer. "Gute Nacht" rief ihm Herr Ishida noch hinterher, allerdings war Yamato schon in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Schnell schlüpfte er in seinen Schlafanzug und legte sich in sein Bett. Da es ein anstrengender Tag war, schlief er kurz darauf ein.  
  
Stille. Dunkelheit. Vollkommene Leere. Ein Junge mit struppigem, braunen Haar und schokobraunen Augen ist das einzigste weit und breit. Eine seltsame orange-farbige Aura umhüllt den Körper des Jungen. In weiter Ferne sieht man ein schwaches blaues Licht schimmern. Der Junge mit der orange- farbigen Aura setzt sich in Bewegung und rennt auf das blaue Schimmer zu. Mit jedem Meter den der Junge näher kommt, wird das Licht ein wenig heller und langsam erkennt man, dass das Licht von der Aura eines blonden Jungen mit ebenso blauen Augen ausgeht. Der braunhaarige Junge hat den blonden Jungen fast erreicht, als dieser, wie von Geisterhand bewegt, wieder ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt steht. Der braunhaarige Junge geht ein paar Schritte vor, doch der blonde Junge entfernt sich abermals. Der braunhaarige Junge beschleunigt seine Schritte, doch der blonde Junge entfernt sich jedes Mal. Der braunhaarige Junge beginnt zu rennen. Nun ist auch der blonde Junge ständig in Bewegung. Jedoch nimmt seine Geschwindigkeit mehr und mehr zu. Nach wenigen Sekunden kann der braunhaarige Junge nicht mehr mithalten, bleibt erschöpft stehen und schreit dem blonden Jungen hinterher: "Wo willst du hin? Ich brauche dich doch! Ich liebe dich! Lass mich nicht allein!" Schwer atmend und schweißgebadet saß Taichi in seinem Bett. 'Nur ein Alptraum. Gott sei Dank. Aber was ist, wenn ich Matt wirklich verlieren sollte? Das ich ihn nicht als festen Freund haben kann ist mir bewusst, aber ich möchte ihn nicht als meinen besten Freund verlieren.`, dachte er bei sich. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihm die Uhrzeit. '3.36 Uhr. Ich werde mich nachher bei ihm entschuldigen. Dann kommt alles wieder ins Lot. Das hoffe ich doch. Oh Matt, du musst meine Entschuldigung einfach annehmen.` Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Taichi wieder ein. "Tai! Du kommst zu spät zu deinem Zahnarzttermin." Mit diesem Schrei seiner Mutter wurde Taichi ein paar Stunden später geweckt. Verschlafen stand er auf und murmelte: "Heute ist doch Samstag. Wieso habe ich unbedingt samstags einen Termin beim Zahnarzt?" Er zog sich schnell an, wusch sich notdürftig und putzte seine Zähne. Als er aus dem Haus rannte, um nicht zu spät zu kommen, dachte er nur noch 'Und jetzt auch noch ohne Frühstück! Klasse Tai! Wieso hast du dir auch nicht den Wecker gestellt?` und dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Vorhänge auf das Gesicht des noch immer schlafenden Yamato. In der Stille hörte man nur das Atmen des blonden Jungen. Doch diese Stille wurde urplötzlich von einem lauten, schrillen Ton gestört. Yamato schrak auf und suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Wecker, welcher den Ton aussandte. Nach ein paar Minuten fand er ihn am Boden liegend und schaltete ihn aus. "Mist! Wieso vergesse ich nur immer den Wecker auszuschalten?" murmelte er, während er aufstand. Ständig gähnend ging er ins Bad und genehmigte sich eine Dusche. Seinen Vater, der in der Küche stand und das Frühstück vorbereitete und ihn mit einem freundlichen "Guten Morgen, Matt!" begrüßte, beachtete er gar nicht. Trotz der Dusche immer noch sehr müde, setzte Yamato sich an den Esstisch und begrüßte nun auch seinen Vater. Nach dem Frühstück zog er sich in sein Zimmer und spielte auf seiner Gitarre. Er wollte ein fröhliches Lied für die Band komponieren, doch da seine Gedanken nur um Taichi kreisten, wurde jeder Ansatz traurig und melancholisch. Er wurde die Gedanken an Taichi einfach nicht los. Wenn er die Augen schloss, erschien Taichi vor seinem inneren Auge. Selbst wenn er hellwach war und seine Augen nicht geschlossen hatte, sah er ihn vor sich. 'Oh Tai! Wieso musst unbedingt du es sein, der mich immer und überall heimsucht? Ich kann dich doch sowieso nicht haben. Ich sehe doch, dass du verliebt bist. Wahrscheinlich in Sora, aber du sprichst ja nie darüber. Vielleicht ist es auch ein anderes Mädchen, aber du empfindest nicht so wie ich.` Er setzte noch einmal zu einem Lied an, doch auch dieses war wieder traurig. 'Dann muss ich halt wieder ein trauriges für dich schreiben. Tai, meine einzige Liebe.` Er spielte etwa eine halbe Stunde, das Lied war fertig. Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Tür. "Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich etwas und durch den Spalt drang eine Stimme: "Dieses Lied ist wunderschön. Würdest du es noch mal spielen? Für mich?" 'Diese Stimme... ist er es wirklich? Aber wann ist er reingekommen? Wer hat ihn reingelassen?` "Tai? Bist du das?" "Spiel noch einmal dieses Lied. Dann zeige ich mich." 'Es kann nur Tai sein. Aber wieso hat er so eine weinerliche Stimme?` Yamato fing also nochmals an zu spielen. Niemand betrat das Zimmer. Erst als das Lied zu Ende war, trat ein braunhaariger Junge mit schokobraunen, noch immer weinenden Augen in das Zimmer. Yamato erschrak. 'Tai weint?` Er hatte Taichi zwar schon weinen sehen, aber noch nie so stark. Yamato stand auf und legte Taichi eine Hand auf die Schulter. Noch lieber hätte er ihn jetzt in seine Arme geschlossen und ihn geküsst, aber das konnte er nicht. Was sollte Taichi dann nur von ihm denken? "Was ist denn, Tai? Wieso weinst du? Hat dir ein Mädchen das Herz gebrochen?" fragte er deshalb. Trotz der Tränen bekam Taichi ein leichtes Grinsen und meinte: "Nein, dein Vater hat mir nur Zwiebelstücke ins Gesicht geworfen." Doch sofort wurde er wieder ernst: "Es ist wegen deinem Lied. Es ist so traurig, dass ich sofort anfangen musste zu weinen. Hat dir ein Mädchen das Herz gebrochen?" Yamato schaute Taichi verwundert an. 'Nein, Tai. Kein Mädchen. Sondern du. Du bist der Grund für dieses Lied.` "Nein, Tai. Es ist nur, ich habe einfach kein fröhlicheres Lied hinbekommen.", redete sich Yamato erfolgreich raus. "Du Matt?" "Was ist denn Tai?" "Ich wollte mich wegen gestern nur entschuldigen. Ich hätte mich nicht so aufregen und dich einfach so rausschmeißen sollen. Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel." "Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte dich nicht beleidigen dürfen." "Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass ich so reagieren würde." 'Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich kenne dich inzwischen so gut. Aber gestern habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass du schlechte Laune hattest.` "Nein, das konnte ich nicht." "Dann ist das jetzt geklärt. Aber... äh... da ist noch etwas anderes, über das ich mit dir reden möchte." 'Hat er es wirklich gemerkt? Wird er mich jetzt anschreien? Reagiert er gelassen? Nein, ich kann jetzt nicht mit die darüber reden Tai!` "Entschuldigung Tai, aber ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss noch zur Bandprobe." Mit hochrotem Kopf schob Yamato Taichi zur Haustür. "Tut mir echt leid. Aber wir... ähm... wir haben Dienstag einen Auftritt und da möchte ich gerne noch das neue Lied eingeprobt haben. Wenn du Lust hast, dann komm am Dienstag einfach zum Konzert. Bis dann." Yamato drückte Taichi noch eine Konzertkarte in die Hand und schloss dann die Tür. 'Was hast du nur gemacht, Yamato Ishida? Jetzt hättest du mit Tai darüber reden können. Aber nun hast du dir diese Chance verbaut. Du bist ein echter Vollidiot. Jetzt muss ich auch noch extra die Band zusammenrufen, damit wir am Dienstag dieses verdammte Lied spielen können.` Yamato trommelte also die Band zusammen.  
  
Taichi stand noch immer, und auch etwas verwirrt, vor der Wohnung der Ishidas. 'Wieso hat er mich jetzt rausgeschmissen? Ich hätte ihn doch zu seiner Bandprobe begleiten können.` Taichi setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und so beschloss Taichi durch den Park zu gehen. Obwohl es erst Februar war, war es schon sehr warm. Überall liefen Pärchen herum, küssten sich, schauten sich verliebt an oder gingen einfach nur händchenhaltend durch den Park und genossen die Stille und die Schönheit des Parks. Wie gerne würde Taichi mit Yamato hier herumschlendern. Aber er konnte ihn wohl kaum zu einem romantischen Spaziergang durch den Park einladen. Da er den Anblick der Pärchen nicht länger ertragen konnte, beschleunigte er seine Schritte, um schnell nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
Die nächsten zwei Tage versuchte Taichi Yamato ein paar Mal anzurufen, allerdings ging immer nur sein Vater ans Telefon und sagte, dass Yamato nicht da sei. Zwar glaubte Taichi ihm nicht, ließ es aber darauf beruhen. Wenn Yamato nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte, dann würde er ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen. Dienstag nach dem Konzert würde er bestimmt mit ihm sprechen. Also wartete er.  
  
Yamato stand hinter der Bühne und bereitete sich auf seinen Auftritt vor. Innerlich wünschte er sich, Taichi würde nicht kommen, da er sonst bestimmt zu aufgeregt wäre, um vernünftig zu spielen. Alleine wenn er ihn aus der Ferne sah, spielte sein Körper verrückt. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und er wollte seiner Liebe freien Lauf lassen, indem er sich auf Taichi stürzte, ihn küsste, ihm sanft durch sein Haar fuhr und daran roch, ihm über seinen Rücken streichelte und sich einfach nur an ihn kuschelte. Und wenn er nahe bei Taichi stand, wurden diese Wünsche fast unerträglich. Der Veranstalter des Konzertes unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken, indem er ihn und seine Band auf die Bühne bat. Als er die Bühne betrat, wäre er vor lauter Geschrei der Mädchen fast ohnmächtig geworden, riss sich aber zusammen. Er schaute sich im Publikum um, konnte Taichi aber zunächst nicht entdecken. Dann schweifte sein Blick von den Mädchen ab, auf die nicht belegten Plätze. Und da saß er. Mit einem riesigen Plakat mit der Aufschrift "Matt, du bist der Beste!" saß er auf der Tribüne und starrte Yamato an. Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Augen. Das gab Yamato einen gewissen Ansporn sein Bestes zu geben. Allein wegen Taichi, was dieser natürlich nicht wusste. Yamato spielte alle seine Lieder, immer mit den Gedanken bei Taichi. Bevor er sein letztes Lied spielte, nahm er das Mikrofon und sagte: "Das nächste und auch letzte Lied ist für jemand ganz besonderen." Taichi erschrak, als er das hörte. Wen konnte Yamato nur damit meinen? Sora vielleicht. Er schaute sich um, konnte Sora aber nirgendwo entdecken. Sein Blick blieb bei einem rothaarigen Mädchen stehen, das kurz vor dem Verrücktwerden stand. Jun Motomiya! 'Sollte er etwa... nein, das kann nicht sein. Er kann sie doch überhaupt nicht ausstehen. Vielleicht Mimi? Aber sie ist doch noch in den USA. Und wieso sollte er ein Lied für jemanden, der überhaupt nicht anwesend ist, spielen? Dann kann es nur Jun sein.` Yamato begann zu spielen. Es war das Lied, welches er am Samstag, als Taichi bei ihm war, komponiert hatte. Niemand im Publikum, außer Taichi, kannte es. Taichi stiegen nach den ersten Takten sofort wieder Tränen in die Augen. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und heulend weggelaufen, aber er war tapfer und blieb sitzen. Erst am Ende des Liedes konnte er es einfach nicht mehr aushalten, sprang auf und verließ den Konzertsaal. Yamato sah dies, ließ seine Gitarre fallen und rannte hinter Taichi her. Er hatte gehofft, Taichi würde vor dem Ausgang stehen bleiben, um auf ihn zu warten, allerdings war er nirgendwo zu sehen. Doch Yamato wusste, wo er ihn finden konnte. Am See im Park, wo sich die Digiritter immer trafen, wenn sie etwas zu besprechen hatten. Und tatsächlich, als er am See ankam, saß Taichi auf einer Bank neben dem See mit dem kristallklaren Wasser, auf dem sich der Nachthimmel spiegelte. Yamato trat langsam an Taichi heran, der ihn nicht bemerkte, da er mit dem Rücken zu Yamato saß. "Tai? Wie geht es dir?" begann er vorsichtig. Taichi drehte sich erschrocken um und schaute direkt in Yamatos azurblaue Augen. "Hallo Matt. Danke, es geht mir gut. Ich habe es nur einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich hoffe du bist mit nicht böse." "Nein, wieso denn? Ich weiß doch, dass du dieses Lied einfach zum Weinen findest. Und wenn du nicht mehr bleiben konntest, nehme ich die das nicht übel." Taichi stand auf und meinte: "Danke. Sag mal, für wen hast du dieses Lied eigentlich geschrieben? Sora habe ich nicht im Publikum gesehen und Mimi ist noch in den USA. Und das einzige Mädchen, dass du im Publikum persönlich kanntest, war Jun. Bist du wirklich mit ihr zusammen?" Yamato schaute sein Gegenüber verdattert an. "Jun? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!" rief er empört aus. "Aber wer ist es dann? Du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber wenn, dann bitte ich dich um eine ehrliche Antwort." Yamato schluckte, holte tief Luft und sagte: "Das mag sich jetzt zwar komisch anhören und dich vielleicht auch schockieren, aber... ich... ich habe dieses Lied für dich geschrieben, Tai. Denn ich liebe dich und zwar mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Schrei mich jetzt an oder was auch immer, aber bitte lauf nicht weg." Taichi schaute Yamato verwundert an. "Du... du liebst mich? Das kann ich gar nicht glauben." Mehr konnte, und wollte, Taichi nicht sagen. Er fiel Yamato um den Hals und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Nun war es Yamato, der verwundert da stand. "Sollte das jetzt heißen, dass du mich auch liebst?" Aber anstatt zu antworten, zog Taichi Yamatos Körper näher an sich heran und küsste ihn nochmals auf die Lippen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Yamato den Kuss erwiderte. Aus dem sanften Kuss wurde ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss. Ihre Zungen umspielten und neckten sich mindestens fünf Minuten, bevor Taichi und Yamato sich wieder trennten. Taichi lehnte seinen Kopf an Yamatos Schulter und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern über den Rücken hinauf in die Haare, die er sanft streichelte. Yamato tat dasselbe bei Taichi und wuschelte ihm anschließend durch seine struppigen, braunen Haare. "Weißt du, wie lange ich das schon machen wollte?" fragte Yamato. "Bestimmt zu lange, Yama.", hauchte Taichi zurück und schaute ihm dabei in seine azurblauen Augen. Yamato tauchte nun auch in Taichis schokobraune Augen ein und wollte den Blickkontakt nicht mehr lösen. "Setzen wir uns auf die Bank, Yama.", unterbrach Taichi die Stille. "Ist in Ordnung.", flüsterte Yamato. Ohne sich aus den Augen zu lassen, gingen die beiden zur Bank und setzten sich. Dann bewegten sich wieder ihre Lippen aufeinander zu, trafen sich und lösten sich erst wieder nach ein paar Minuten. "Diese Nacht ist wunderschön. Findest du nicht auch?" wisperte Yamato. Das stimmt, Yama. Aber sie ist lange nicht so schön wie du. Suki da, Yama!" flüsterte Taichi zurück. "Ich liebe dich auch, Tai. Und nichts kann uns je auseinanderbringen." Die beiden verfielen wieder in einen leidenschaftlich Kuss, der nicht enden wollte.  
  
Owari 


End file.
